


purimgifts: day 2

by thepenwalla



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepenwalla/pseuds/thepenwalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona and Michael make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	purimgifts: day 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RKQuinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKQuinn/gifts).



 

On the fifth day, she comes in blazing with fury and finds him there.

 

Michael is bleeding, and so she bandages him up and slaps him across the face and gives him the scolding he deserves. Then she makes him lie down and brings him a yogurt and listens to him talk. He did what he was supposed to. They have Vizier right where they want him.

 

“I didn’t get to shoot him.” She complains. “Will I get to shoot him?”

 

“We need to get him to the police so he can rat out his boss.” He explains. He knows she knows that. He says it anyways, as if he doesn’t want Vizier dead himself. “You get to taser him.”

 

“It’ll do.” She sniffs, and she tosses her hair and makes a show of getting ready. He gets up as well, and they pick up where they left of, as if the last six days all frenzied and raw never happened. Her nerves are tight and she feels frayed, but there will be time later- time to make him pay up what he owes her. Time for him to make up for the walls in his loft closing in on her, Vizier’s smirking face on each on them.

 

Sam comes. They do the usual- a bugging device here, a few bombs there, a snappy suit and shirt for Michael, and they’re gone. If Sam can see her rage, burning below her skin, he doesn’t say anything to Michael; and she likes it that way.

 

The plan is simple; Michael is a buyer, Vizier is the seller. Michael goes in and distracts Vizier while Sam and Fiona lock down the warehouse and make enough of a mess to draw the police in. Vizier gets picked up, they escape in the chaos, and it’s just another job.

 

Her job is to prime the bombs. Then- as Michael promises- she gets to taser Vizier so he can’t run from the cops. She’s looking forward to that, even if it doesn’t feel like enough- she wants to see him bleed and burn. He preys on children. He hurt Michael. In her mind he has crossed the line and death is too good for him.

 

It plays out beautifully- Vizier, leering as he bargains with Michael, offering tidbits about his _services_, in an oily voice that makes her feel dirty just listening to it; Michael, ice cold, brisk, efficient; and herself and Sam, slinking around in the dark like alley cats. The pieces fall into place, the smoke billows, and there they go.

 


End file.
